Love (LucyxRogue)
by LunaThuy
Summary: Nội dung chuyện: Lucy là 1 Tinh linh pháp sư mạnh mẽ, xinh đẹp, là thành viên trong đại gia đình Fairy Tail. Cô có những người bạn tốt cho mình và tìm được cho mình người yêu thương nhất Rogue Cheney - pháp sư của Sabertooth. Hãy đọc để biết thêm nhé! :))))
1. Tập 1: Buổi hẹn hò

Một buổi tối đẹp trời, trong căn hộ ở khu phố Starberry (mình ko nhớ tên khu phố cho lắm) một cô gái đang chuẩn bị cho buổi tối hẹn hò của mình, ko ai khác đấy chính là pháp sư xinh đẹp của Fairy tail Lucy Heartfilia

_ Không biết nên mặc j bây giờ nhỉ?

Cô đang phân vân không biết mặc j bây giờ cả, 10ph sau cô cuối cùng cũng chọn cho mình một cái váy rất đẹp. Nó có màu trắng được điểm thêm những bông hoa màu tím trông rất tao nhã, và đeo thêm một chiếc vòng cổ ngọc trai

_ Mở, cổng của Cung cự giải CANCER - Cancer hiện ra

_ Cancer, cậu có thể búi tóc tớ lên được không?

_ Tất nhiên là được rồi thưa công chúa

Chuyện này rất đơn giản đối với Cancer vì Lucy luôn nhờ cậu làm tóc cho mỗi khi muốn, không bao lâu sau cậu ấy đã hoàn thành. Mái tóc của Lucy được búi lên rất gọn và đẹp có vài sợi đc thả xuống tạo điểm nhấn cho bộ tóc vàng óng của cô

_ Cảm ơn nhiều Cancer!

_ Không có gì thưa công chúa! - Sau đó cậu biến mất giữa làn khói

Lucy sau đó khóa cửa phòng, bước xuống dưới nhà, mắt cô bắt gặp một bóng người con trai mặc vét đen với 1 chiếc cà vạt đỏ đang đứng đợi cô, đó chính là người bạn trai của cô Rogue - pháp sư của Sabertooth.

Rogue và Lucy đã quen nhau được 1 năm sau dịp Grand Magic Game (vụ Evil Rogue và Arc Tataros ko có trong truyện, Minerva và Jienma là pháp sư tốt) lần đầu nhiên gặp nhau khi Lucy giúp Froch khi bị lạc, Rogue rất cảm kích khi Lucy giúp đỡ Froch kể cả khi biết cô là đối thủ của mình. Từ đó tình yêu của họ bắt đầu nảy nở, rất may là cả hai hộ Sabertooth và Fairy tail đều chấp thuận cho quan hệ của họ, mọi thứ cứ thế tiếp diễn cuối cùng đã qua 1 năm

Rogue nhìn thấy Lucy đi xuống trong bộ váy trắng với mái tóc búi lên trông rất xinh đẹp liền nở một nụ cười

_ Em trông thật xinh đẹp, Lucy

Mặt Lucy bỗng đỏ lên nhè nhẹ

_ Cảm ơn anh!

_ Chúng ta đi chứ?

_ Vâng - Lucy khoác lấy tay Rogue và cả 2 bắt đầu đi

Rogue đưa Lucy đến một nhà hàng ở rìa thị trấn, một nhà hàng nhỏ nhưng rất đẹp và vô cùng ấm cúng.

Sau khi ăn xong, hai người cùng ngồi dưới ngọn đồi ngắm những ngôi sao sáng.

_ Những ngôi sao thật là đẹp phải ko Rogue? - Lucy mở miệng đánh tan sự tĩnh lặng

_ Tất nhiên rồi nhưng chúng không thể đẹp bằng em đâu

Câu trả lời của cậu khiến cô đỏ mặt lên, thấy khuôn mặt đáng yêu đó Rogue nở một nụ cười mỉm và hôn vào trán cô, lại khiến cô đỏ mặt hơn nữa. Cô tựa vào lòng anh, từ từ cảm nhận hơi ấm người anh tỏa ra

_ Lucy, chúng ta cũng đã quen nhau đc 1 năm rồi, có điều này anh muốn hỏi em?

Nghe câu hỏi của anh, Lucy ngồi thẳng dậy, Rogue nhanh tay ôm Lucy vào lòng thì thầm bên tai cô

_ Em có đồng ý làm người yêu của anh không, người mà sẽ theo anh suốt cả cuộc đời, người mà anh sẽ luôn bảo vệ?

Lucy bất ngờ trước câu hỏi đó, mắt cô rưng rưng từng giọt nước mắt chaỷ xuống, đây là giọt nước mắt của hạnh phúc, 1 hạnh phúc mà cô luôn mong ước được có.

Nhờ vào khứu giác của rồng, Rogue có thể ngửi thấy mùi mặn trong không khí và biết được Lucy đang khóc, anh liền ngừng ôm cô lấy tay mình lau đi những giọt nước mắt

_ Anh xin lỗi nếu như có nói j sai, xin em đừng khóc nữa

_ Không không có gì sai cả chỉ là em rất vui khi nghe những lời anh nói - bất chợt cô nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc nhìn anh

_ Vâng, em đồng ý - nụ cười đó lại càng to hơn

Rogue nghe những lời Lucy nói rất hạnh phúc, ôm chầm lấy cô rồi từ từ mặt hai người gặp nhau. Anh ôm lấy cằm cô và môi hai người chạm lấy nhau. Nụ hôn dài thắm thiết, sâu nặng. Cuối cùng hai người cũng rời nhau để lấy không khí, Rouge ôm cô và nói

_ Cảm ơn em, Lucy

Và hôn lên trán cô

_ Anh có thể không?

_ Được ạ

Rogue từ từ dùng tay kéo dây váy Lucy xuống và hôn lấy phần vai trắng nõn nà của cô. Không muốn kéo dài anh cắn cô nhẹ để cho một phần pháp lực của mình truyền sang người cô. Lucy có thể cảm thấy pháp lực của anh đang hòa vào với pháp lực của mình.

Sau đó anh nhả ra, từ chỗ cắn hiện lên một biểu tượng con rồng đang sải cánh có màu bạc trắng tỏa ánh sáng (giống trong hình)

_ Nó thật là đẹp - Lucy nhìn biểu tượng và thốt

Rogue hạnh phúc ôm cô vào lòng

_ Anh yêu em, Lucy!

_ Em cũng yêu anh, Rogue!

Sau đó Rogue dẫn Lucy về nhà, đang định đi cô liền giữ anh lại

_ Anh..anh có thể ở lại đây đêm nay ko? Dù sao cũng muộn rồi mà trời thì lạnh lắm

Rogue mỉm cười

_ Anh tưởng em sẽ không bảo giờ hỏi cơ chứ?

Anh liền bế cô lên và đưa cô lên phòng, quá bất ngờ cô ko kịp phản ứng

_ Á... đặt em xuống đi ngại lắm!

_ Ở đây làm j có ai đâu mà ngại

Bước vào phòng anh đặt cô xuống giường, đặt một nụ lên môi cô và ẩn cô xuống giường. Hai tay Lucy ôm lấy cổ anh khiến nụ hôn càng sâu hơn, mọi chuyện cứ thế diễn ra ... ( mọi người tự hiểu nhé hơi tế nhị)

_ Hết _

Chuyện của mình như thế đấy mọi người thấy có được không vậy?

Mình nghĩ sẽ có chỗ mọi người ko hiểu như lúc Rogue cắn Lucy, mình gọi đấy là hành động đánh dấu người yêu của các sát long, mỗi sát long sẽ có 1 biểu tượng đánh dấu riêng, biểu tượng đó thể hiện cho tình yêu của 2 người họ cũng như đánh dấu cô ấy đã có chủ ko ai đc động vào.

Và còn một điều quan trọng mình quên chưa nhắc, trong truyện này Natsu sẽ là Bad guy nên rất xin lỗi cho các bạn fans của anh Nat

Cuối cùng nếu các bạn có ý kiến hay có vấn đề j thì commen ở dưới nhé? ✌

Love

Tập 2: Tin vui


	2. Tập 2: Tin vui

Sáng hôm sau, hai bạn trẻ đang nằm ngủ trên giường sau 1 đêm vui vẻ bên nhau

Rogue tỉnh dậy đầu tiên thấy bên cạnh mình là người yêu của mình Lucy. Cô ngủ trông thật trìu mến và đáng yêu, ve sát vào ngực và gối đầu trên tay anh ngủ. Rogue nhẹ nhàng vuốt má cô, lấy tay ve vẩn lấy bộ tóc vàng cẩn thận không muốn đánh thức cô dậy

_ Ưm...ưm...

Lucy từ từ mở mắt để ánh sáng soi vào mắt, thấy bên cạnh người con trai mình yêu nhất Rogue đang ve vẩn tóc của cô

_ Chào buổi sáng!

Rogue nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán cô rồi nhìn lại

_ Chào buổi sáng công chúa của anh, hôm qua chúng ta rất vui nhỉ?

Lucy bất chợt mặt bừng đỏ, nhìn sang hướng khác để tránh mặt anh, nhưng anh đã kịp thấy đc dáng vẻ xấu hổ của cô, mỉm nụ cười.

Sau đó anh lấy tay đưa khuôn mặt cô gần lại mình từ từ đưa bờ môi mình chạm lấy môi cô. Lucy rất bất ngờ trước hành động của anh nhưng sau đó cũng đáp lại anh. Hai bờ môi nóng hổi, âu yếm lấy nhau, bao lâu sau cũng rời đi để lấy không khí

Sau khi đã bình tĩnh lại, Lucy đứng dậy lấy chăn che thấy cơ thể trần truồng trắng của mình và bước vào phòng tắm, trước khi đóng cửa cô ko quên nói:

_ Vâng hôm qua rất là vui, anh yêu

Nghe câu trả lời của cô, mặt anh cũng đỏ lên nhè nhẹ. Sau đó, anh mặc quần áo vào và bước vào bếp chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Sau khi làm xong trứng ốp lết và bánh mì thì đúng lúc đấy tiếng vòi nước cũng ngừng chảy, Lucy bước ra với chiếc khăn tắm quanh người, bước đến tủ quần áo cô nói

_ Anh vào rửa mặt đi!

Nghe cô nói anh bước vào tắm nhanh rồi ra, thấy Lucy đang ăn sáng. Ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô lấy miếng bánh mì cho vào miệng

_ Anh làm ngon thật đấy!

Rogue thực ra khá giỏi trong việc nấu ăn, tất nhiên vì anh luôn phải nấu cho người bạn thân Sting và 2 bạn Exceed Lector và Froch nếu ko chắc họ chết đói mất!

Anh mỉm cười, 2 người ngồi ăn sau đó Rogue hỏi

_ Ăn xong em muốn đi đâu?

_ Em muốn đến hội quán Fairy Tail để báo tin vui với mọi người sau đó ta có thể đến Sabertooth

_ Anh cũng nghĩ như thế

Ăn xong hai người xuống phố và đi về hướng của hội quán Fairy tail. Lucy mặc 1 chiếc áo ôm bó lấy người, nó có màu trắng để lộ lên biểu tượng con rồng trên vai, cô diện một chiếc quần váy màu tím bên hông là chiếc thắt lưng quen thuộc, chùm chìa khóa tinh linh và dây roi da của cô ( giống hình bên trên).

Rogue mặc một chiếc áo đen, bên ngoài là một chiếc áo thám hiểm của anh, và mặc 1 chiếc quần bò đen (giống hình bên trên). Hai người nắm tay nhau cùng đi trên đường

Đừng trước hội quán, Lucy hơi lo lắng nhưng sự lo lắng nhanh chóng tan biến khi Rogue nắm tay cô chặt hơn và nói

_ Sẽ không có chuyện j đâu, anh sẽ ở bên em mà

Nở nụ cười Lucy đáp lại:

_Vâng

Hai người đẩy cửa vào, thấy bên trong rất là sôi nổi mọi người nói chuyện với nhau rất vui vẻ, Levy đang đọc sách, Gajeel thì ngủ, Lili tất nhiên đang thưởng thức kiwi của mình, Happy đang mời Chalie cá nhưng tất nhiên là bị cô từ chối rồi, Wendy đang ngồi ở quán bar nói chuyện với Mira và Erza, Gray và Natsu tất nhiên lại đang gây gổ với Gray.

Thật đúng là Fairy tail!

Lucy và Rogue bước tới quầy bar, Mira thấy họ liền nở nụ cười tươi chào

_ Lucy, Rogue chào buổi sáng!

_ Chào chị Mira - 2 người đồng thanh

Mắt Mira đảo nhìn cặp đôi đáng yêu thì bất chợt thấy biểu tượng trên vai Lucy

_ Ơ Lucy, ko lẽ em đã...đã...

Mặt Mira bỗng lại vui hơn nữa, Erza và Wendy ngồi gần đấy thấy biểu hiện lạ của Mira liền nhìn Lucy, đập vào mắt họ là biểu tượng con rồng bạc trên vai cô

_ Chị Lucy không lẽ đó là..là - wendy hỏi ngập ngừng

_ Đó là cái mà tớ nghĩ phải ko? -

Erza mọi ngày rất thẳng thắn hôm nay cũng khó nói lên lời

_ Biểu tượng tình yêu! - cả 3 đồng thanh thốt lên

Lucy mỉm cười vui vẻ

_ Vâng!

Bỗng nhiên cả 3 người nhào lấy ôm chầm lấy Lucy (Theo kiểu Chibi Style) ngã nhào ra sau

_ Xin chúc mừng Lucy/Lucy-chan/ chị Lucy

Nghe những lời chúc mừng cô vui lắm

_Cảm ơn!

Đúng lúc đó, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Chalie, Gray ( sau khi đánh với Nat xong) cũng tiến đến và chúc mừng cho cặp đôi

_Lucy-chan chúc mừng cậu và Rogue - Levy ôm lấy lucy vui mừng

_ Bunny chúc mừng - Gajeel nhếch mép cười

_ Lucy chúc mừng - Happy, Chalie, Lili nói

_ Chúc mừng Lucy - Gray nói trong tình trạng cởi trần

Sau đó đám con trai quay sang chúc mừng cho Rogue để cho phái nữ trò chuyện với nhau

_ Ryos, cậu nhanh thật đấy mới có 1 năm đã xong rồi - Gajeel nhếch mép cười dùng tên thân mật xưng với cậu

_ Cảm ơn Anh, Gajeel và 1 lần nữa tôi phải nói lại là tên tôi là Rogue làm ơn!

_ Được rồi!

Laxus sau đó cũng đi tới chúc mừng cho Lucy và quay sang Rogue

_ Cậu tốt nhất là ko được để Lucy phải rơi giọt nước mắt nào nếu không sẽ biết tay tôi! - Laxus nói với khuôn mặt hầm hồ đáng sợ

Vì Lucy như là 1 người em gái của anh, cô ấy luôn quan tâm rất yêu mến anh và anh cũng yêu thương cô, khi biết Lucy đã tìm đc người đàn ông cho mình Laxus cũng rất vui chỉ là tỏ vẻ chút thôi (hihihi)

Rogue cố gắng nuốt nước bọt nhìn thẳng vào mặt Laxus và nói:

_ Chắc chắn tôi sẽ bảo vệ Lucy và yêu cô ấy đến hết cuộc đời

Nghe câu trả lời của Rogue, Laxus cũng nhẹ lòng hơn chìa tay ra

_ Dù sao thì cũng chúc mừng 2 người!

Rogue mỉm cười đưa tay ra bắt và cảm ơn

Mọi người đang vui vẻ thì Master bước ra khỏi phòng nhìn thấy Lucy và Rogue ông bước đến hỏi:

_ Rất vui khi thấy 2 con ở đây , có chuyện j sao mà sôi nổi thế?

Lucy đang định trả lời thì Mira đã cướp mất lời cô

_ Master, Rogue đã đánh dấu Lucy rồi bây giờ họ chính thức là cặp tình nhân rồi!

Mira nói to đến nỗi mà cả hội quán đều nghe thấy, bỗng sự im lặng bao trùm cả hội quán

_ PARTYYYYYYY!

Cả hội quán tưng bừng tổ chức tiệc chúc mừng cho cặp đôi Lucy và Rogue

_Hết tập 2_

Các bạn thấy truyện mình có đc ko vậy? Nếu thấy hay thì like cho tớ nhé còn nếu có j ko hay hay các bạn muốn sửa đổi, nêu ý tưởng thì Comment mình nha! 3 Các fans Natsu đừng lo, chap sau anh ấy sẽ xuất hiện.

Love

Tập 3: Cuộc nói chuyện


	3. Tập 3: Cuộc nói chuyện

Mọi người cùng nhau tiệc mừng vui vẻ say khướt từ sáng tớ tối nhưng trong số họ có 1 người không vui vẻ cho lắm đứng ở góc nhà, đôi mắt đầy sát khí lườm Rogue đang đứng ở bar đó chính là Natsu.

Natsu là người đầu tiên phản đối Lucy và Rogue, cậu luôn cố gắng chia tách 2 người nhưng ko thành công. Không phải vì khác hội quán mà là do chính cậu cũng yêu Lucy nhưng do quá ngu dốt lúc nhận ra thì đã quá muộn rồi. Sau khi Lissana "chết" trở về, cậu hoàn toàn như bơ Lucy chỉ bám theo Lis, Lucy vì thế rất là buồn cuối cùng cô đã thổ lộ tình cảm của mình với Natsu nhưng cậu từ chối và nói mình thích Lissana. Mọi người cố gắng an ủi Lucy và cũng đánh Natsu một trận nhừ tử, Lucy cũng vui vẻ hơn và vẫn mong muốn mình và Natsu có thể trở thành bạn bè, đồng đội của nhau. Natsu sau đó bị Lissana từ chối, rất đau khổ cuối cùng cậu cũng nhận ra trái tim của mình thuộc về Lucy, nhưng đã muộn.

Rogue đang đứng ở quán bar nói chuyện với mọi người bỗng có 1 cảm giác ai đó đang lườm mình quay ra nhìn về phía góc tối thì ko thấy ai, nhưng nhờ khứu giác của sát long thì có thể dễ dàng nhận ra người vừa nhìn mình là Natsu.

Lucy thấy Rogue hơi lạ liền hỏi:

_ Rogue có chuyện sao?

Rogue hơi bất ngờ quay lại nói

_ Không không có chuyện j đâu! Em cứ nói chuyện tiếp đi, anh đi đây một chút có chuyện.

Lucy gật đầu, cậu liền quay sang bước ra ngoài hội lần theo mùi của Natsu, Natsu có mùi của khói cháy và cá (tất nhiên rồi vì cậu là sát long Hệ lửa và xung quanh cậu có 1 con mèo rất thích ăn cá)

Lần theo mùi hương, Rogue cuối cùng cũng tìm đc Natsu đang đứng dưới gốc cây cổ thụ lớn ko xa hội quán lắm.

_ Anh Natsu, chúng ta cần nói chuyện. ( Rogue xưng Natsu là anh để tỏ sự tôn trọng của anh)

Natsu quay sang nhìn Rogue, đôi mắt đáng sợ lườm cậu. Rogue mạnh mẽ nói

_ Tôi biết anh có tình cảm với Lucy nhưng tôi cũng yêu cô ấy và tôi đã đánh dấu cô ấy rồi nên làm ơn mong anh hãy để tình cảm ấy trong lòng và trở thành bạn tốt của Lucy

Natsu tay nắm chặt cố gắng kiềm chế cơn giận

_ Tôi không làm thế được, tôi sẽ cướp cô ấy khỏi cậu hãy chờ xem. Lucy đã nói là yêu tôi và chắc chắn cô ấy vẫn còn tình cảm đó trong lòng, cậu chỉ là người thay thế tôi thôi!

Rogue mắt nhíu lại, cố gắng bình tĩnh

_ Anh đúng, Natsu nhưng đấy là quá khứ rồi anh đừng quên là chính anh đã từ chối tình cảm của cô ấy, cô ấy tuy rất đau khổ nhưng vẫn chấp nhận anh làm bạn, làm đồng đội. Tại sao anh có thể từ chối cô ấy thẳng thừng như thế rồi cuối cùng sau khi bị từ chối lại quay sang Lucy đc?

Natsu ko nhịn đc nữa giơ nắm đấm chạy về phía Rogue định đánh cậu

_ _FIRE DRAGON FIST!_

Rogue phản ứng kịp liền né sang một bên đánh lại

_ _SHADOW DRAGON SCARF!_

Chiêu thức của Rogue liền đánh bật Natsu ra xa, nhưng may Natsu đã kịp đỡ nên ko hề hấn nhiều.

_ BỞI VÌ TÔI QUÁ NGU DỐT NÊN KO NHẬN RA TÌNH CẢM CỦA MÌNH VỚI CÔ ẤY!

Rogue hơi giật mình nhưng cũng ko quá ngạc nhiên với câu trả lời của Natsu. Cậu đứng thẳng dậy, lấy tay phủ quần áo và nói lại

_ Nếu thế thì anh hãy bù đắp cho cô ấy bằng cách trở thành bạn tốt của cô ấy và chấp nhận tình cảm của chúng tôi!

Natsu im lặng ko nói j cả, ko gian trở nên tĩnh lặng dưới bầu trời đêm và vì sao sáng.

Bỗng Natsu đứng dậy quay lưng lại nói

_ Tôi ko chấp nhận tình cảm của 2 người và bằng mọi cách tôi sẽ cướp Lucy khỏi cậu. Rogue hãy chờ đi, tôi sẽ thách đấu với cậu!

Nói xong Natsu bỏ chạy biến mất, Rogue đứng thững thờ một lúc, câu nói của Natsu văng vẳng trong đầu cậu "... _tôi sẽ thách đấu cậu."_

_ Không lẽ anh Natsu định thách đấu 1 trận SÁT LONG ĐẤU ư!

Sát long đấu là một trận đấu giữa 2 sát long, 1 trận đấu mà thắng thua khi 1 trong 2 người chết hoặc bỏ cuộc. Nhưng quan trọng nhất là trận đấu chỉ diễn ra khi sát long này muốn cướp người yêu, người mà đã đc đánh dấu của sát long kia. Đây là một luật lệ đc đề ra và tất cả sát long phải tuân theo, phải chấp nhận 1 khi lời thách đấu đc đưa ra. 2 người sẽ đánh nhau vì 1 người thật là tàn khốc!

Rogue đứng thững 1 mình, vẫn đang nghĩ về lời của Natsu thì từ xa anh nghe thấy 1 giọng nói quen thuộc

_ Rogue, anh đâu rồi?

Nghe thấy tiếng nói, anh quay lại thì thấy đó là Lucy đang đi tìm mình, cậu bình tĩnh lại chạy về phía Lucy

_ Lucy, anh ở đây!

Lucy nhìn thấy Rogue liền chạy về phía anh

_ Anh làm j ở ngoài này thế?

_ Anh chỉ ra ngoài để hít thở không khí 1 chút thôi, bên trong kia hơi ồn ào với anh

Lucy cười mỉm khoác lấy tay anh

_ Anh sẽ quen nhanh thôi hihi, chúng ta về thôi mọi người ở hội về nghỉ hết rồi, ở ngoài này lâu dễ bị cảm lạnh đấy!

Rogue mỉm cười lại, ôm lấy vai cô kéo gần lại mình để sưởi ấm cô

_ Ukm!

Thế là 2 người cùng nhau đi về nhà.

_Hết_

 **Chào các bạn, các bạn thấy truyện của mình có đc ko? Có ý kiến j thì comment nha,**

 **LOVE**

 **Tập 4: Sát long đấu**


	4. Tập 4: Sát long đấu (Part 1)

Sáng hôm sau, Rogue tỉnh dậy từ sớm nhìn thấy Lucy ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh mình lòng cậu cũng đỡ nặng hơn, hôn nhẹ vào trán cô, cậu dịu dàng nói:

_ Lucy anh sẽ làm tất cả để bảo vệ em, anh yêu em!

Lucy vẫn ngủ ngon lành ko biết j cả nhưng trong phút chốc cũng mỉnh cười nhẹ nép chặt vào lòng cậu, Rogue nằm yên nhìn lên trần nhà nghĩ về mọi việc hôm qua _"... tôi sẽ thách đấu cậu"_ câu nói đó lại văng vẳng trong đầu cậu.

Đối với cậu thì ko sao nhưng chắc chắn Lucy sẽ rất đau buồn khi biết mình và Natsu đánh nhau chỉ vì cô, cô sẽ cố gắng ngăn cản bằng mọi giá.

" _... Lucy đã nói là yêu tôi và chắc chắn cô ấy vẫn còn tình cảm đó trong lòng, cậu chỉ là người thay thế tôi thôi_ " một lần nữa câu nói của Natsu lại vang lên trong đầu cậu và ý nghĩa của câu nói này làm cậu bị lung lay

 _" Nếu như nó đúng thì làm sao? Nếu như đúng là Lucy chỉ coi mình là người thay thế Natsu thôi thì sao? ..."_

Mải trong vòng suy nghĩ, Rogue ko để ý rằng Lucy đã tỉnh dậy đc 1 lúc đang nhìn cậu, thấy Rogue có vẻ đang suy nghĩ j đó cô gọi tên câu " Rogue! "

Rogue vẫn thất thần, thấy thế Lucy lấy tay lay nhẹ người anh gọi lại "Rogue! Anh làm sao thế?"

Rogue vẫn đang mải suy nghĩ, thì nghe thấy tiếng gọi "Rogue! Anh làm sao thế? " liền định thần lại quay sang thì thấy Lucy đang nhìn mình với 1 ánh mắt lo lắng, thấy anh quay sang cô liền hỏi lại:

_ Rogue anh làm sao vậy, em gọi mấy lần rồi mà vẫn ko trả lời, anh ko đc khỏe à?

Rogue lấy tay xoa nhẹ mái tóc của cô mỉm cười

_ Anh ko sao, anh xin lỗi anh chỉ đang suy nghĩ thôi

_ Thế anh đang suy nghĩ j vậy?

Anh ngập ngừng 1 chút, cứ mỗi lần định mở miệng nói thì lại ko thể. Lucy thấy thế lại càng lo lắng hơn, lấy tay vuốt khuôn mặt anh hôn lên má anh cô nói:

_ Ko sao đâu anh cứ nói đi em sẽ lắng nghe, nếu giúp đc j em sẽ làm cho

Nghe cô nói thế, cậu cũng cũng có thêm nghị lực để hỏi cô hơn

_ Lucy em đã bao giờ nghĩ rằng anh chỉ là người thay thế cho Natsu để lấp chỗ trống trong trái tim em ko?

Nghe Rogue hỏi vậy Lucy ngạc nhiên ko biết nói j, cô bình tĩnh lại, lại đưa tay lên vuốt má anh rồi nhìn thẳng vào mặt anh nói:

_ Rogue anh lấy đâu ra cái suy nghĩ như thế chứ? Đúng là lúc trước em có tình cảm với Natsu nhưng sau khi bị từ chối thì trong lòng, em với anh ấy chỉ còn có tình cảm giữa bạn bè, giữa những đồng đội với nhau thôi. Đúng là em đã rất đau khổ và cố gắng khóa chặt trái tim mình lại, nhưng sau khi gặp anh Rogue Cheney. Anh là người đã làm cho con tim em một lần nữa đc sống dậy, làm nó đc cảm nhận tình yêu thương mà bấy lâu em chưa đc hưởng. Vậy nên anh đừng bao giờ nghĩ là anh thế chỗ cho Natsu, em yêu anh vì chính con người anh, em yêu anh vì ...

Chưa kịp nói xong cô đã bị cậu cướp lấy đôi môi ấy, cô hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi cũng đáp trả lại. 1 nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, trìu mến khiến cho cô cảm thấy ấm áp và hạnh phúc biết bao.

Rồi cuối cùng họ cũng rời nhau để tìm không khí, Rogue áp trán mình vào trán cô khẽ nói:

_ Anh xin lỗi Lucy, anh ko biết sao mình lại nghĩ như thế cơ chứ, sẽ ko có lần sau đâu anh hứa đấy. Anh yêu em Lucy!

Lucy mỉm cười lại, hôn nhẹ lên môi nhanh, 1 nụ hôn nhanh nhưng vẫn đủ sự ấm áp

_ Em cũng yêu anh Rogue!

Hai người sau đó thức dậy, ăn sáng và đi đến hội quán Fairy tail ( tất nhiên là tay trong tay rồi), bước vào hội 2 nguòi bắt lại bắt gặp ko khí vui nhộn của nơi này ( đúng là Fairy tail) bước đến quán bar họ thấy Mira đang vẫy tay chào họ

_ Chào buổi sáng Lucy, Rogue!

Chào buổi sáng chị Mira! - Lucy và Rogue cùng đồng thanh

Bỗng nhiên từ xa Gajeel, Laxus, Gray đến chỗ Rogue kéo cậu đi

_ NÀY mọi người đang làm j đấy? Bỏ ra đi!

_ Oi! Ra đây 1 chút bọn này cần hỏi mấy chuyện - Gajeel nhảy vào nói

Rogue nghe thế thì cũng ko chống đối nữa, ngoan ngoan đi theo (hihi). Lucy thấy Rogue hòa đồng với mọi người như vậy cô cũng thấy vui, quay sang Mira:

_ Chị Mira, chị cho em 1 cốc sinh tố dâu đc ko?

_ Tất nhiên là đc rồi chờ chị một chút! - Mira vui vẻ đáp lại rồi đi chuẩn bị

Lucy ngồi ở quán bar thì Juvia, Wendy và Erza đến chỗ cô và mọi người nói chuyện vui vẻ

Lúc đó ở chỗ bàn ko xa quán bar lắm là tụi con trai đang bâu xung quanh Rogue nhìn cậu nhưng chẳng ai dám nói

_ Vậy mọi người muốn hỏi chuyện gì?

Vẫn 1 bầu ko khí im lặng thì bỗng nhiên Gajeel lên tiếng hỏi

_ Này Ryos cậu tán Lucy bằng cách nào vậy? Chỉ cho bọn tui xem - Laxus và Gray nhếch mép cười gật đầu

Cậu ngẩn ra 1 lúc rồi nhếch mép cười nhìn 3 chàng trai trước mặt

_ Các anh muốn biết để làm j? Lại muốn tán ai à? - Cả 3 người mặt đỏ dần lên né tránh câu hỏi của Rogue.

Cậu lại nhếch mép cười định mở miệng nói thì bỗng nhiên

_ ROGUE CHENEY TÔI THÁCH CẬU MỘT TRẬN LONG SÁT ĐẤU!

Natsu đá cửa hội đi vào hét lớn, làm mọi người ngạc nhiên mọi hoạt động dừng lại, mọi người quay ra nhìn cậu đặc biệt những sát long khác bắt đầu giận dữ

_ NATSU ĐỒ NGỐC, DỪNG LẠI ĐI. LUCY ĐÃ ĐC ĐÁNH DẤU BỞI ROGUE RỒI! - Gajeel đứng xa hét về phía Natsu

Nhưng có vẻ Natsu ko để ý mà tiến về phía Lucy đang ngồi. Rogue chạy đến chỗ Lucy, đứng chắn cô với Natsu

_ Để cô ấy yên, Natsu - Rogue bình tĩnh, dơ tay ra che chắn cho Lucy

_ Để tôi qua! - Natsu giận giữ, đôi mắt đầy sự hờn ghen

_ Không, tôi sẽ chấp nhận lời thách đấu của anh nhưng anh ko đc động vào cô ấy cho đến khi thắng! - Rogue lớn giọng hơn

Natsu đứng lại, vẫn giận dữ nhưng cuối cùng cũng gật đầu

_ Có chuyện j vậy? - Lucy lúc này mới có thể định hình lại mọi chuyện hỏi Rogue

_ Natsu muốn đánh, anh ấy thách đấu 1 trận Long sát đấu để có thể khiến em trở thành người yêu của anh ấy - Lucy thẫn thờ, mọi người xung quanh cũng ngạc nhiên trước câu trả lời của cậu

_ Không thể như thế đc. Natsu, cậu ko thể làm thế đc, tớ và Rogue đã trở thành tình nhân và cũng hẹn ước rồi và ... tớ ko còn tình cảm j với cậu nữa " - Lucy hơi ngập ngừng nhưng cuối cùng cô cũng tự mình nói ra đc

Nhưng có vẻ Natsu đã bơ đi những lời nói của cô chỉ chăm chăm vào một người duy nhất đó là Rogue

_ Chúng ta đi. Bên ngoài

_Hết_

 **Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc truyện của mình nha!**

 **Love**

 **Tập 5: Long sát đấu ( Part 2)**


	5. Tập 5: Sát long đấu (Part 2)

_HỒI TRƯỚC_

 _Nhưng có vẻ Natsu đã bơ đi những lời nói của cô chỉ chăm chăm vào một người duy nhất đó là Rogue_

 __ Chúng ta đi. Bên ngoài_

Rogue đi theo Natsu ra bên ngoài hội quán, phía sân sau nơi có khoảng đất trống, Lucy và mọi người cũng chạy ra bên ngoài theo dõi 2 người

Một rào chắn phép thuật đc dựng lên để tránh ko cho ai can thiệp trận đánh và cũng như ko cho ai ở trong ra ngoài đc. Natsu giận dữ vặn cổ, bẻ ngón tay nhưng ko giây phút nào dời mắt khỏi Rogue, với 1 giọng khó chịu cậu nói:

_ Sẵn sàng chưa?

Rogue cởi bỏ áo khoác, bình tĩnh vào tư thế chiến đấu mắt sắc bén trả lời lại

_ Sẵn sàng

Mọi người ở bên ngoài rào chắn rất căng thẳng, quan sát mọi hành động bên trong, Lucy sợ hãi nắm chặt bàn tay để trước ngực _" Làm ơn đừng có chuyện j xảy ra với cả 2 người họ, làm ơn!"_

_ Cậu có thể bỏ cuộc lúc nào cũng đc - Nói xong Natsu chạy thẳng về phía Rogue tấn công trực diện

 __ FIRE DRAGON S KICK!_

Rogue dễ dàng né đc cú đá đó, cậu dùng sức mạnh Ảnh sát long biến thành bóng tối và đi ra sau lưng Natsu _" SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!"_ với những ngón tay đc phủ sức mạnh bóng tối, cậu dùng hết sức đánh vào đối phương và đó chính là Natsu.

Natsu bị đánh bay ra sau, khi vẫn còn ở trên không, cậu hút hết ko khí và gọi ra

_ _FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!_

Rogue đứng vững sẵn lấy hơi cậu cũng hô lên _" SHADOW DRAGON ROAR! "_

Hai sức mạnh to lớn va chạm nhau, tạo ra 1 vụ nổ khiến cả 2 đều bị bay ra xa đập vào rào chắn,  
Lucy đứng bên ngoài sợ hãi hét lớn " KHÔNG DỪNG LẠI ĐI! ROGUE! " _._

Natsu nghe thấy Lucy gọi tên Rogue lại càng điên cuồng hơn nữa, cả toàn thân phát ra ánh lửa của sự giận dữ, đứng lên nói:

 ___ BỎ CUỘC ĐI! LUCY SẼ THUỘC VỀ TÔI , CẬU CHỈ LÀ NGƯỜI THAY THẾ THÔI - Tập trung sức mạnh cậu hét lên " _CRISMON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE"_

Đây là chiêu thức mà Natsu dùng để đánh bại cậu và Sting trong GMG ( nếu mình ko nhầm) nhưng đã qua 1 năm rồi sức mạnh của cậu đã mạnh hơn trước rất nhiều lần. Cậu sử dụng Long lực của mình dùng sức mạnh đó để đánh tan chiêu thức, sau đó cậu chạy về phía Natsu đấm thẳng vào mặt Natsu vì thế mà bị đánh ra xa 1 lần nữa, chưa dừng lại cậu lại chạy về phía Natsu

_" _SHADOW DRAGON'S KICK!" -_ Natsu lại 1 lần nữa bị đánh ra đập vào rào chắn

 ___ Lucy ko phải là đồ vật mà anh lúc ko cần thì vứt đi, lúc cần thì nhặt lại. Cô ấy là 1 con người, cô ấy có trái tim, có tình cảm, có cảm xúc của riêng mình, cô ấy ko còn cảm xúc j với anh nữa đâu vậy nên anh mới là người cần phải bỏ cuộc. Tôi yêu cô ấy bằng cả trái tim mình vậy nên tôi sẽ ko để mất cô ấy đâu! - Rogue lớn giọng về phía Natsu, đây có thể là lần đầu mà anh có thể bộc lộ hết cảm xúc của mình, từng lời nói mà anh vừa nói ra đều là sự thật và chỉ có sự thật mà thôi

Natsu ko nói j, nhưng ngọn lửa xung quanh anh lại càng lớn hơn cho thấy anh rất rất rất giận dữ ,kì lạ hơn ngọn lửa của anh lại có phần đen tối lại ko đỏ rực như trước, chạy về phía Rogue anh giơ nắm đấm lên

_ _FIRE DRAGON'S FIST! -_ Nhắm thẳng vào bụng Rogue mà đánh, Rogue né sang 1 bên định đánh vào lưng Natsu nhưng cậu ấy lại bất ra xa hét lên

 __ DRAGON'S DEMON BRILLIANT FLAME!_

Do khoảng cách quá gần, Rogue ko kịp né lên bị hứng cả đòn đánh, 1 tiếng nổ lớn phát ra đánh Rogue bật va vào rào chắn, cậu ngã xuống bất tỉnh

_ KHÔNG! ROGUE, TỈNH DẬY ĐI! _-_ Lucy đấm mạnh vào rào chắn hét lên

Natsu từ xa tiến về phía Rogue, Natsu xách áo Rogue lên, giơ cậu lên cao, giơ nắm đấm lên _" FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!_

Lucy thấy mình phải ngăn cuộc đấu này lại liền nhanh chóng cho gọi Capricorn, ko 1 chút chần chừ cô mệnh lệnh Capricorn đưa cô vào trong rào chắn Capricorn chạm vào vai cô, lập tức cả 2 liền biến mất. Một vài giây sau cô và Capricorn xuất hiện bên trong rào chắn. Capricorn đã đưa Lucy đến Thế giới Tinh linh, từ đấy di chuyển vào bên trong rào chắn _._

Cô chạy về phía Natsu và Rogue, đút tay vào túi cô rút ra 3 chiếc chìa khóa

 ___ Mở ra cánh cổng của cung Sư Tử, Xử nữ, Song Tử! LEO, VIRGO, GEMINI! - Một làn khói tỏa ra vài giây sau Loki, Virgo và Gemini hiện ra.

Không đợi 1 giây nào cô ra lệnh cho bọn họ " Loki, Virgo, Gemini tấn công Natsu cho tôi" ( Lucy bây h đã mạnh hơn rất nhiều rồi nên có thể chiều hồi cả 3 tinh linh cùng 1 lúc)

Cả 3 đều cúi đầu nghe lệnh của chủ nhân họ, Loki và Virgo nhanh chóng ra đòn còn Gemini thì biến thành Gajeel ( vì lần cuối họ hóa thân vào anh Gajeel mà HIHI ) cả 3 cùng 1 lúc tấn công vào Natsu

 __ REGULUS IMPACT! / SPICA LOCK! / SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR! -_ Cả 3 chiêu thức đánh thẳng vào Natsu

Natsu đang định đánh Rogue thì 1 nguồn sức mạnh lớn đánh thẳng vào cậu, khiến tay cậu bị chệch đi và đánh thẳng vào vai trái của Rogue. Rogue rơi xuống đất bất tỉnh, còn Natsu thì bị đánh bay ra đập vào rào chắn mạnh đến nỗi mà rào chắn cũng bị vỡ ra luôn

Lucy chạy về phía Rogue thì thấy cậu bất tỉnh và phần vai trái phía trên tim chảy máu rất nhiều vì hứng phải quả đánh của Natsu, hoảng sợ cô lấy tay cố gắng bịp vết thương lại để cầm máu, luôn miệng gọi

_ Rogue! Rogue anh tỉnh dậy đi, anh ko đc ngủ đâu. ROGUE! - Vừa gọi, nước mắt cô cứ thế mà tuôn ra chảy xuống cằm

Mọi người từ xa chạy đến, đi đầu là Master Macarok (ông đã đc mọi người kể lại sự việc ). Hội trưởng chạy đến bên Rogue thấy cậu ấy bị thương và mất nhiều máu nên bảo Wendy chữa trị.

Wendy quỳ xuống bên cạnh Rogue và bắt đầu dùng sức mạnh của mình để chữa trị cho cậu, khi vết thương ngừng chảy máu và cũng gần khép lại, cô bé liền dừng lại vì sắp hết ma lực

 ___ Anh ấy bây giờ đã ngừng chảy máu rồi nhưng vết thương vẫn chưa lành hẳn, chúng ta nên đưa anh ấy vào phòng y tế để chữa trị thêm!

Gajeel đến bên cạnh Rogue cẩn thận để cậu lên lưng rồi đưa vào phòng y tế, còn Lucy thì đc Levy đỡ vì cô dùng quá nhiều ma lực để triệu hồi tinh linh nên ko còn nhiều sức lực.

Vào đến phòng y tế, Gejeel đỡ Rogue để lên giường bệnh, rồi lập bị bà Porlyusica đuổi ra ngoài. Lucy ngồi ở chiếc bàn gần đấy nhìn vào của phòng y tế, trong đầu cô ko giây phút nào cô thôi nghĩ về Rogue.

Mọi người xung quanh cũng rất lo lắng cho Rogue và cả cho Lucy nữa vì biết cô chắc chắn rất mệt sau khi dùng nhiều ma lực như thế. Mira thấy thế liền đến bên cạnh cô an ủi

_ Lucy , em nên đi nghỉ đi, Rogue sẽ ko sao đâu, bà Porlyusica chắc chắn sẽ chữa trị cho cậu ấy mà nên em ko cần phải lo lắng đâu, nhé!

Lucy lắc đầu từ chối

_Cảm ơn chị Mira nhưng em muốn ở đây, em ko thể nghỉ ngơi cho đến khi nào biết anh ấy an toàn. T..Tất c..cả c..chuyện n...này đều do e..em mà ra cả

Nước mắt cô chảy xuống từng hàng một, Mira liền ôm Lucy vào lòng sau đó rồi Wendy, Erza, Levy và Juvia cùng ôm cô

_ Lucy, đây ko phải lỗi của em đâu, đừng nghĩ như thế! - Mira là người đầu tiên nói trước

_ Đúng đấy Lucy tất cả đều do tên đần độn kia mà ra cả ( ý chỉ Natsu đấy) - Erza cùng nói sau Mira

_ Chị Lucy chị ko phải lo đâu! Anh Rogue sẽ ổn thôi em chắc chắn mà - Wendy mỉm cười nhìn cô

_ Đúng đấy T..Lucy à! Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi Juvia hứa đấy ! ( Juvia đang định gọi Lucy là tình định nhưng bây giờ Lucy đã có Rogue rồi nên ko cần gọi thế nữa)

Thế là cả mọi người bắt đầu động viên cô, 1 lúc sau Lucy bình tĩnh lại quệt đi nước mắt cô cười nhẹ

_Cảm ơn mọi nhiều lắm!

Thế là Mira đi lấy cho cô 1 cốc nước cam để uống coi như lấy lại sức. Một lúc sau, cửa phòng y tế mở ra và bà Porlyusica đi ra, mọi người đều đi đến phía bà

_ Cậu ấy như thế nào rồi? - Hội trưởng là người đầu tiên lên tiếng trước

_ Cậu ấy tuy bị mất nhiều máu nhưng bây giờ đã an toàn rồi, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi là sẽ ổn - Bà Porlyusica thở dài từ từ nói

Mọi người vui mừng đặc biệt là Lucy, cô cảm thấy đỡ hơn rồi

_Cháu có thể vào xem anh ấy đc ko ạ? Xin bà đấy

Bà Porlyusica nhìn cô rồi ngoảnh đi hướng khác khoanh tay lại, nói

_Đc nhưng phải nhanh lên, cậu ấy cần nghỉ ngơi

Lucy vui mừng nói

_Cháu cảm ơn - rồi nhanh chóng mở của bước vào phòng y tế

Vào phòng, cô thấy Rogue nằm trên giường, phần vai trái đã được băng bó cẩn thận, những vết thâm khác cũng đc băng cẩn thận lại.

Tiến đến gần giường cậu, Lucy nắm lấy bàn tay của cậu áp lên má mình hàng nước mắt lại bắt đầu chảy

_ Em xin lỗi Rogue, lẽ ra em phải ngăn cản Natsu từ đầu thì bây giờ anh sẽ ko nằm đây như thế này! Em xin lỗi! - Cô ôm chắt lấy tay cậu ân hận

Bỗng có tiếng nói phát ra

_ K..Không phải lỗi của em đâu, em ko cần phải xin lỗi

Cô mở mắt nhìn thì thấy Rogue đã tỉnh dậy nhưng vẫn rất yếu, cô liền ôm chầm lấy Rogue từng hàng nước mắt lại chảy nhiều hơn

_ Lucy đừng có khóc nữa anh ko sao đâu, anh hứa đấy - Rogue trìu mến vuốt mát tóc cô

_ Nhưng tất cả chuyện này đều là lỗi của em mà ra cả!

Rogue định mở miệng nói thì có giọng khác chen vào

_ Lucy tớ đã nói ko phải lỗi của cậu mà, ko ai có lỗi cả - Levy từ ngoài vào trong bước đến bên cạnh cô, Gajeel cũng đi theo

_ Họ nói đúng đấy lucy em hãy ngừng khóc và về nhà nghỉ ngơi đi, anh biết em rất mệt mà - Rogue nói với 1 giọng đầy trìu mến và quan tâm

_ Nhưng em muốn ở đây cùng anh! - Lucy quệt đi nước mắt nắm chặt tay Rogue

_ Ko đc đâu em nên về nghỉ đi. Levy, cậu có thể đưa Lucy về nghỉ đc ko và hãy đảm bảo là cô ấy nghỉ ngơi, làm ơn?

Levy cười tười đáp lại

_ Tất nhiên là đc rồi cứ để cho tớ, Lucy chúng ta về thôi - nói xong cô đỡ Lucy ngồi dậy

_ Nhưng... - chưa kịp nói hết câu Lucy đã bị Gajeel chen ngang

_ Bunny, cô cứ về đi tôi sẽ ở lại để ý Rogue cho - Gajeel nhếch mép cười

_ Thấy chưa, Gajeel sẽ ở lại mà nên em cứ về nghỉ đi! - Rogue nói

_ V..Vâng - thế là Levy dẫn Lucy về nhà nghỉ

Khi 2 cô gái đã ra khỏi phòng, Gajeel quay sang Rogue kéo chăn che người cậu

_ Bây giờ thì cậu cũng cần phải nghỉ đấy, nếu ko Bunny sẽ la tôi cho mà coi! ( anh Gajeel nha ta tốt bụng quá đi mất hihi)

_ Cảm ơn anh Gajeel - Thế là cậu từ từ chìm vào giấc ngủ

_Hết_

 **Cảm ơn tất cả các bạn đã ủng hộ truyện cho mình, 1 lần nữa cảm ơn nha!**

 **Love**

 **Tâp 6: Chuyện tình**


	6. Tập 6: chuyện tình

Sau khi rời khỏi hội quán, Levy đưa Lucy về nhà để cô đc nghỉ ngơi. Trên đường đi, Lucy im lặng ko nói j cả chỉ nhìn xuống đất, Levy thấy lạ liền hỏi

_ Lucy cậu thấy ko khỏe chỗ nào à? - Levy nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt quan tâm và dịu dàng

_ À..à tớ ko sao đâu, cậu ko phải lo cho tớ đâu! - Lucy trả lời ngập ngừng, ánh mắt đau buồn

Levy ko hề muốn bạn mình phải đau khổ, cô dừng lại chạy lên phía trước Lucy rồi ôm cô và lòng, từ từ nói

_ Lucy, cậu đừng có tự dằn vặt mình nữa, tớ đã nói rồi chuyện này ko ai có lỗi cả vậy nên cậu đừng buồn nữa và hãy cho tớ thấy nụ cười của cậu đi! - Levy cười với Lucy, nụ cười đầy sự ấm áp và quan tâm

Lucy khựng lại 1 lúc, nhìn xuống đất nhưng khi thấy nụ cười của Levy, cô cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc, từng giọt nước chảy xuống nhưng đây ko phải nước mắt của đau buồn, dằn vặt mà là nước mắt của sự hạnh phúc, cô cười tươi trả lời lại

_ Cảm ơn cậu, Levy! - Levy lấy tay lau nước mắt của Lucy rồi cầm tay kéo Lucy đi " Chúng ta đi thôi Lucy, ban đêm bên ngoài trời lạnh lắm ko cẩn thận là bị cảm lạnh đấy"

_Ukm! - Lucy mỉm cười đi theo Levy, cô bây giờ đã vui hơn rất nhiều rồi

Về đến nhà trọ của Lucy, levy lấy chìa khóa từ Lucy rồi mở cửa đi vào, sau khi khóa của cẩn thận. Cô quay sang nhìn đồng hồ thì thấy đã 10h hơn, quay sang Lucy nói với cô

_ Lucy bây giờ cậu hãy đi tắm rửa thay quần áo đi, còn tớ sẽ vào bếp làm 1 cái j đó cho cậu ăn - Lucy chưa kịp trả lời thì đã bị Levy đẩy vào nhà tắm với bộ quần áo ngủ trên tay ( Levy quan tấm Lucy như 1 người mẹ vậy hihi)

Levy sau đó đi vào bếp, lấy nồi để lên bếp cô nghĩ _" Chắc mình sẽ nấu cháo cho Lucy, cô ấy chắc hản rất mệt sau tất cả mọi việc, 1 bát cháo sẽ giúp cô ấy ngủ ngon hơn"_ , thế là Levy bắt tay vào việc nấu cháo ( Levy nấu ăn cũng rất là ngon đấy ko coi thường đc đâu nha)

Hơn 20' sau, Lucy đi ra khỏi nhà tắm trong bộ đồ ngủ của mình, 1 mùi hương thơm ngon xộc vào mũi cô, thế là cô đi vào bếp thì thấy Lucy đang nấu ăn

_ Oa Levy cậu nấu ăn thơm thật đấy - Lucy mỉm cười, vui vẻ có vẻ như cô đã phấn chấn hơn sau tất cả mọi việc

Levy quay ra thì thấy Lucy đã tắm rửa, thì lúc đấy cháo cũng đc đã nấu xong cười cô nói

_ Lucy cậu ngồi vào bàn đi tớ xong rồi đây - thế là Lucy kéo ghế ngồi vào bàn, vài giây sau thì Levy bưng bát cháo đến cho Lucy

_ Là cháo đậu xanh đấy, tớ biết cậu thích món này nên tớ nấu đấy! Ăn thử đi - Thế là Lucy cảm ơn Levy rồi cầm thìa ăn thử.

_ Levy cậu nấu ngon quá, chắc chắn cậu sau này sẽ làm 1 người vợ tốt đấy! - Levy mặt hơi ửng hồng, cô lấy cho mình 1 bát cháo rồi ngồi đối diện với Lucy, cô ngại ngùng nói

_ Tớ ko nghĩ thế đâu, vẫn còn nhiều món tớ ko biết làm mà! - Mặt Levy vẫn hơi ửng hồng, thấy biểu hiện của Levy, Luvy lại càng lấn tới

_ Ko biết sau này ai sẽ là **chồng** cậu nhỉ? - Từ " **Chồng** " đc Lucy nhấn mạnh lại càng khiến Levy đỏ mặt hơn

_ C...cậu đ...đang nói c..cái j vậy? - Thấy bạn mình lung túng Lucy thấy hơi có lỗi tí nên đành dừng lại vậy

_ Thôi đc rồi tớ ko trêu cậu nữa, cậu mau ăn đi ko cháo nguội mất đấy! - Thế là cả 2 đều ăn nốt phần cháo của mình

Ăn xong, Levy đưa Lucy lên giường nghỉ

_ Bây giờ cậu hãy nghỉ ngơi đi, chúng ta đã có 1 ngày vất vả rồi - Lucy không chịu, bíu môi lại

_ Nhưng tớ vẫn chưa buồn ngủ, cậu ngồi nói chuyện với tớ đi - Levy đành chịu, ngồi cạnh xuống bên Lucy

_ Vậy cậu muốn nói j nào? - Lucy bỗng mỉnh cười ngây thơ trong sáng, khiến Levy cảm thấy hơi bất an

_ Về chuyện giữa cậu và Gajeel! - Mặt levy lại đỏ lên, quay sang hướng khác tránh mặt của Lucy, từ từ nói

_ K..ko có..có j cả! - Lucy lại cười to hơn đáp lại

_ Levy chúng ta là bạn thân mà, cậu có thể nói cho tớ, biết đâu tớ sẽ giúp đc, nha!

Levy bây giờ cố gắng bình tĩnh lại, nhìn xuống dưới đất nói

_ Tớ..tớ t..thích Gajeel, nhưng t..tớ sợ anh ấy k..ko có tình cảm j cho tớ - Lucy rất hạnh phúc khi biết bạn mình đã có người trong mộng, cô nắm lấy tay Levy trìu mến nói

_ Levy cậu ko phải sợ đâu, tớ sẽ nói cho cậu biết, rằng Gajeel cũng thích cậu đấy! - Levy ngạc nhiên ngửa mặt lên nhìn Lucy, mạnh dạn nói

_ T..thật sao! - Lucy mỉm cười " Đúng vậy đấy, thế nên cậu ko phải sợ đâu, cậu chỉ cần mảnh dạn thổ lộ tình cảm của mình là đc " Nói xong Lucy ôm levy vào lòng

Cả 2 người ôm nhau 1 lúc rồi buông ra, Levy vui vẻ cảm ơn Lucy rồi nằm xuống bên cạnh Lucy, Lucy cũng nằm xuống và cả 2 cùng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng hôm sau, Levy và Lucy cùng nhau đi đến hội quán, cả 2 đều rất vui vẻ và thoải mái, bước vào hội quán mọi người liền lao đến chỗ Lucy ôm cô, Lucy cười tươi, vui vẻ nói

_ Cảm ơn mọi người, tớ thấy tốt hơn nhiều rồi - Mira đi đến nắm lấy tay cô cười " Thật vui khi thấy em như thế này đấy"

_ Cảm chị Mira, anh Rogue thế nào rồi chị?

_ Cậu ấy tốt hơn rồi, bây giờ Gray, Gajeel, và Laxus đang ở với cậu ấy - Thế là Mira dẫn Lucy và Juvia thì dẫn levy vào phòng y tế, bước vào thì thấy Rogue và ba_anh_mà_các_bạn_biết_là_ai_rồi_đấy thì thầm to nhỏ cái j đấy với nhau

* _VÀI PHÚT TRƯỚC KHI LUCY VÀ LEVY ĐẾN HỘI QUÁN_ *

Rogue đang ngồi trên giường đọc sách thì bỗng cánh của phòng y tế mở ra đi vào là Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, 3 người họ ngồi quanh anh hỏi thăm anh như thế nào rồi thì bỗng Gray lên tiếng nói

 ___ Cậu vẫn trả lời bọn tôi câu hỏi hôm qua đâu! - Bất ngờ trước câu nói của Gray, Laxus và Gajeel khựng lại quay mặt đi hướng khác

_ Ý cậu là câu hỏi hỏi cách tôi tán như thế nào, rồi chỉ cho à? - Cả 3 người im lặng 1 lúc rồi đồng thanh nói " Ukm"

Rogue cười đểu bọn họ rồi nói

_ Được thôi, nhưng tôi cần 1 lí do chính đáng để nói - Bỗng cả 3 người họ đỏ hết mặt lên

Một lúc lâu sau, Laxus mạnh dạn nói trước

_ Tôi..tôi có tình cảm với M...mira nhưng ko biết cách nói như thế nào với cô ấy - Mặt anh bây giờ đỏ hơn cả tóc của Erza, ngượng nghịu

_ T..tôi cũng thế nhưng là với Juvia - Gray mặt cũng đỏ lên, lẩn tránh ra chỗ khác để ko ai thấy mặt mình lúc này

Rogue quay sang Gajeel, mắt anh nhìn Gajeel như muốn nói " _Còn anh thì với ai?_ ". Gajeel liền hiểu ý Rogue ngập ngừng nói "L..levy"

Rogue thở dài 1 tiếng,cười mỉm rồi nói

_ Tôi sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của 3 người nhưng chỉ có câu hỏi thứ 2 thôi, câu hỏi thứ nhất là chuyện riêng của tôi với Lucy! - Gajeel, Laxus và Gray nhìn nhau rồi gật đầu

_ Được rồi, theo như kinh nghiệm của tôi thì tôi nghĩ các anh phải chắc chắn với tình cảm của mình đã - 3 người họ lại nhìn nhau sau đó đòng thanh nói " Tôi yêu Mira/Juvia/Levy " ( các cô gái mà nghe đc những lời này thì ko biết thế nào nhỉ)

Rogue cười rồi nói tiếp " Nếu thế thì các anh nên chọn thời điểm mà nói với cô ấy, các anh có thể mời cô ấy đi ăn tối, đi chơi hoặc đi ngắm cảnh cũng đc, quan trọng là khi thổ lộ cho cô ấy các anh phải nói thật lòng, có thể câu từ ko hay nhưng từ anh nói xuất phát từ tấm lòng của anh thì cô ấy sẽ hiểu thôi"

_ Nhưng nếu cô ấy từ chối thì sao? - Laxus nói

_ Các anh phải có niềm tin vào cô ấy

Bỗng cánh của phòng y tế mở ra làm cho cả 4 người giật mình, ngó ra thì thấy Lucy, Levy, Mira và Juvia đang đi vào

TRỞ VỀ HIỆN TẠI

_ Lucy! - Rogue lên tiếng trước, sau đó Lucy đến bên cạnh Rogue nắm lấy tay cậu ân cần nói

_ Anh khỏe hơn chưa? - Rogue mỉm cười "Anh khỏe hơn rồi, cảm ơn em. Còn em thì sao ?"

Khi Lucy và Rogue đang nói chuyện thì từ xa 3 anh chàng mặt đang đỏ bừng khi thấy các cô gái của họ đi vào phòng. Thấy lạ 3 cô liền hỏi:

_ Laxus, anh ko sao chứ? Mặt đỏ hết lên rồi kia - Mira ân cần, quan tâm

_ Anh Gray, anh làm sao vậy, Juvia thấy lo cho anh đấy - Juvia nói

_ Gajeel, sao vậy? - Levy nhìn anh 1 cách trìu mến

Cả 3 người khựng lại, đồng thanh nói " Ko có j đâu" rồi chạy ra ngoài, 3 cô gái cũng thấy lạ liền đuổi theo họ, cuối cùng trong phòng chỉ còn có cặp đôi Lucy và Rogue

Lucy bất chợt hỏi

_ Có chuyện j với họ vậy? - Rogue mỉm cười "Ko có j đâu em ko cần phải lo cho họ đâu"

Thế là Rogue liền kéo Lucy vào lòng mình ôm cô thật chặt, từ từ nói

_ Anh xin lỗi Lucy vì chuyện hôm qua

_ Ko sao đâu anh đừng bận tâm nữa - Lucy vuốt ve mái tóc của anh nhẹ nhàng nói

_ Lẽ ra anh phải bảo vệ em nhưng cuối cùng lại ngược lại - Rogue ôm cô chặt hơn nữa như sợ mất cô vậy

Lucy rời anh, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh cô nói

_ Rogue em biết anh muốn bảo vệ em nhưng em cũng muốn đc bảo vệ anh chứ bộ, bây giờ em cũng đã mạnh hơn rất nhiều lần, làm ơn hãy để em bảo vệ anh, nha?

_Nhưng... - Không để anh nói hết, Lucy liền đặt lên môi Rogue 1 nụ hôn, anh bất ngờ nhưng rồi cũng đáp lại nụ hôn đó, 1 nụ hôn ngọt ngào, nồng ấm. Khi 2 người rời nhau, Lucy dịu đang nói:

_ Em yêu anh, Rogue

_ Anh cũng yêu em, Lucy - Rồi anh hôn lên trán cô

Hai người rất hạnh phúc bên nhau đến nỗi ko để ý bên ngoài của sổ đã có 1 người nhìn thấy mọi sự việc, 2 bàn tay hắn nắm chặt lại, một ngọn lửa đen bùng cháy lên , đó là ngọn lửa của hận thù, ngọn lửa của sự hờn ghen, ngọn lửa của bóng tối hắc ám " _Sẽ có 1 ngày ta giết ngươi Rogue Cheney và sẽ dành lại Lucy"_ và trong phút chóc biến mất.

_Hết_

 **Cảm ơn các bạn đã ủng hộ nha!**

 **QUÊN MẤT NẾU NHƯ CÁC BẠN CÓ Ý TƯỞNG GÌ CHO TRUYỆN THÌ ĐỪNG CÓ NGẠI NÓI CHO MÌNH BIẾT NHA, MÌNH SẼ RẤT VUI NẾU NHƯ CÓ THÊM NHỮNG Ý TƯỞNG MỚI CHO TRUYỆN. CẢM ƠN**

 **LOVE**

 **Tập 7: Đến Sabertooth**


End file.
